The present disclosure relates generally to the field of data capture and management. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for facilitating information collection and management of a workflow process, such as a clinical workflow process.
Healthcare facilities, such as hospitals and clinics, may implement various workflow processes to manage patient flow, quality of care, and other operational aspects of the facilities. For example, a hospital may have workflow processes for managing preoperative care, intraoperative care, and postoperative care for patients admitted for surgery. Additionally, other workflow processes may be used to manage other aspects of healthcare delivery, such as emergency room care, intensive care, or neonatal care, as well as to manage other aspects of the healthcare facility, such as preparation of an operation room for surgery. These various workflow processes may generally include steps to be completed by healthcare providers (e.g., doctors, nurses, and other people at a healthcare facility).
For instance, in a hospital, healthcare professionals may administer pharmaceuticals to patients, may routinely interact with patients for purposes of consultation, observation, and testing, may need to prepare patients for surgery, may need to prepare rooms to provide healthcare delivery, and so forth. In some instances, the healthcare professionals completing such tasks may make a written observation of the healthcare delivery event (e.g., on a patient chart) or may enter information about the event in a workstation remote from the patient. For example, a nurse may attend to numerous patients in sequence and may administer drugs to some of these patients. Subsequently, following interactions with the sequence of patients (e.g., at the end of a shift) the nurse may then enter records of which drugs and dosages were administered to which patients, which other tasks the nurse may have completed during his or her shift, and so forth. The entry of such records may be made through use of a software application on a terminal or workstation to facilitate such entry. In complex environments, however, such data capture may involve very targeted (and costly) user interfaces, and users may inadvertently enter incorrect data. Additionally, in some cases, the delay in data entry by healthcare professionals may also be undesirable.